Problem: Express $0.51$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{51}{100}$